paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Perseverance
Name: Perseverance (Persey) Physical Age: 29 True Age: 567 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Elements: R4 Ice, R2 Water, R2 Air and R2 Shock 'Power' Perseverance is often called "The Storm Bringer" and with good cause. By combining his 4 elements, he can create rain, hail, wind or snow storms. At this time, he is only able to concentrate the storm to a small area if he wants it to be very powerful. The larger the area the storm occupies, the less power it has and the more it tires him out. However, the storms themselves can be quite fearful, as the size of his hailstones can vary in size from miniscule flecks of ice to small boulders. Within his storm zone, anything can happen and he's the one in control. Individually, ice is Perseverance's strongest element. Due to his many years of practice, turning water into ice has become like a second nature to him. With just a thought, he can turn any liquid solid. The same goes for the atmosphere. He can lower the temperature around himself or enemies to create a frigid environment, one he remains impervious to. He's able to make it snow or hail by expending a little bit of energy or though. He can concentrate liquid in the atmosphere into icy weapons, or just use it to create focused beams of ice, snow, or coldness at his foe. His power over ice also transfers to snow, and he can mould snow into any type of structure without having to think of it. He uses this ability to form armour over himself if he needs to improvise. Next to ice, water is his next strongest element, if only because it's not a large step from ice. His control over water is much like his control over ice. He mainly uses his water abilities to absorb moisture in the atmosphere to turn into ice. He can manipulate a certain amount of water into whatever shape he wishes, though the more water he tries to control, the more tired he becomes. Like with ice, he can hurl spheres of water at an opponent. This ability also crosses over to other liquid substances, but he's not as adept at controlling them Wind and shock are the two elements that are weakest when he uses them alone, and he mainly uses them for offensive purposes. He will use wind to slash at, trip, or whip an enemy, or to block their attacks. For shock, he'll gather up energy and throw balls of pure electricity at his enemies. He can combine shock and water to electrify an opponent, if need be. 'Weapon' Although Perseverance prefers hand-to-hand combat, he's not completely lacking in common sense to know how dangerous that can be. While he mainly uses his abilities for offence or defence, he carries with him two 24" Bowie knives. The two knives are strapped to the outside of his thighs. The handles are rather plain, but the blades themselves are wickedly keen. He takes special pride in making sure his knifes are not only sharp, but also perfectly polished. 'Summon' Aratay, a female husky. Aratay stands 30 inches at the shoulder due to her master's power. From her head down to her tail, her coat is black. Her legs, stomach, and face are all a pure white, however. Her tawny eyes are always alert and excited. Aratay is like her master in many ways. She seems to be a never-ending ball of pure energy, perpetually happy and excited, making even the most dismal of Virtues perk up a bit. Unlike her master, however, she is very much in tune with how people are feeling and likes to sympathize with their problems. Because of this, she acts both as Perseverance's common sense and a calming influence, gently warning him when to tone it down. She's a lot easier to anger than Perseverance, but tends to calm down from it faster. As well, her anger is not as destructive as her masters. 'History' Perseverance was born as Kyal in Kinjanbit , Lehaita . For the first fourteen years of his life he, like everyone else in the small trading post, was a hunter and trapper. As such, nothing of much note happened during these years. At age 15, as he began to get stronger and more eager to travel the world, he hired on with merchant caravans, acting as a guard as they travelled between Kinjanbit and the rest of Desarith . At age 18, while escorting a merchant caravan, he met Illystyl, a resident of Foldran . He was instantly smitten by her, and spent the next 2 years doggedly trying to get her to return his affection. After much resistance on her part, the two eventually wed (but that's a story for another time). The happily-wed couple settled down in Kyal's hometown of Kinjanbit, where Illystly eventually gave birth to two boys, Sarin and Merik, and a girl, Nadi. For the next nine years, the family lived contentedly, with Kyal teaching his boys how to hunt in between more escort missions. Unfortunately, this happiness was not to last long. At age 29, Kyal was once again hired by a merchant caravan, loaded with rather expensive goods, crossing the dangerous route between Kinjanbit and Hunter's Eden . There had been no recent reports of bandit activity on the road, but the merchants still wanted to proceed with caution. Their fear, as it turns out, was completely warranted. About three fairgates from Hunter’s Eden, the caravan was attacked by a band of bandits. The hired guards and the merchants themselves fought as bravely as possible, managing to kill most of the bandits. However, they also took on heavy casualties. In the end, only Kyal and one of the merchants emerged from the fight alive, but not without heavy wounds. Kyal himself had deep cuts in his left arm and right leg, as well as several arrow wounds in his chest and back. Despite the wounds, he and the surviving merchant continued on to Hunter’s Eden with the cargo. Shortly after arriving, however, Kyal succumbed to his many wounds and died, leaving behind a widow with three young children. When he awoke again, he found himself at House Eternity , where Purity told him what had happened and gave him his new name of Perseverance. Immortality didn’t sit well with Perseverance, at first. Shortly after his rebirth, he ignored all offers of training and found himself travelling back to Kinjanbit, watching his family grieve him. He followed the lives of his children and wife for about 20 years, watching as they grew up and moved on. Eventually, he realized that living in a past now foreign to him was doing nothing. He returned to House Eternity, where he trained and developed his powers under his mentor, Sobriety. After training together for two hundred and fifty years, the two found themselves falling in love. He saw much of his former wife in Sobriety, who managed to put up with his desire for adventure as well as his antics. From time to time, he wandered the world, continuing to check up on his descendants while fuelling his need for adventure. He ran into a few Sins, but unless they did anything unwarranted to him, he left them alone. For a majority of the time, he stayed at House Eternity with Sobriety, the two of them training the newer Virtues together. During the war, Perseverance found himself in the midst of most of the battles, fighting for the honour of his goddess. However, during the war, Sobriety was killed. It was the first time during his time as a Virtue that Perseverance ever lost his temper, and he doesn’t remember much of what happened. In the aftermath of the war, Perseverance prefers to stay at House Eternity, training up the new Virtues. Among the Virtues, he’s made some pretty good friends. Empathy is, without a doubt, his closest male friend among the Virtue faction. He doesn’t know how to describe his relationship with Eloquence , but seeing as how the two haven’t killed each other yet, he thinks they’re on good terms. Chastity is his protégé, though she spends more time yelling at him then training. He’s not as familiar with the younger Virtues, though he has found a friend in Tranquility , another Lehaitian born Virtue who’s willing to put up with his thirst for adventure. He’s on good terms with some of the older Sins, seeing as they have all shared similar experiences and have mutual respect for one another. 'Appearance' Perseverance stands at 6"4', with a very fit, muscled physique. His dirty blonde hair is closely cropped to his head, since he learned long ago that long hair can get in the way very quickly. His eyes are a light, clear green, shining with mischief and energy. His clothes tend to be very casual, but not sloppy. His main outfit consists of loose, olive green pants tucked into shin-length black boots, a long sleeved, tight-fitting black shirt, and grey fingerless gloves. His knife sheathes are held on a brown belt that criss-crosses at his waist. He tends to not wear his shirt when training, though. Or when it's too hot. Or just whenever. Perseverance has long scars on his left arm and right leg, as well as 3 small scars on his back and 4 on his chest. All are souvenirs of how he died, and he's not afraid to talk about them. 'Behaviour' The first thing most people notice about Perseverance is his boisterous, easy-going ways. He's outgoing, loud, confident, and sometimes lacks what most people call "common sense". He's quite easy to get along with, and he always has some anecdote to tell (though, admittedly, they aren't always funny to everyone else). He's very much a "glass half full" type of man, and doesn't let the small things in life bug him or get him down. However, this care free state of mind tends to annoy people around him, especially if they consider it as him not being very empathetic about their problems. Perseverance is an avid outdoorsman, and is always up for an adrenaline-raising activity. In fact, he actively seeks them: it's been a life dream of his to someday climb Mt. Oru'in . He's also very flirty, and will always make time to wink at a pretty lady. These flirtatious ways can sometimes get out of hand, but a sharp rap on the head tends to set him straight. He's confident in his appearance and masculinity, and that confidence flows into his conversations Although it may seem like Perseverance isn't really in tune with other people's emotions, he does know when it's time to stop cracking jokes and be serious. He's not the most empathetic person, true, but he can tell when someone's seriously upset or acting differently from normal. He's intensely loyal to those he loves, and hates nothing more than seeing them upset. A serious Perseverance is a rare sight to behold, though, but from there it's not that hard to make him angry. An angry Perseverance? Well, you don't want to see that. Ever. When his vision is filled with red, he tends to lose sight of everything except the thing that has pissed him off. In this state, he'll freeze or stab first, ask questions later, and it takes a lot to calm him down again. However, he doesn't seem to remember anything that happens in this state. Although he lost his long-time love during the war, it doesn't seem to have had any adverse effects on his personality. At least, none that anyone notices... Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Ice Category:Water Category:Shock Category:Air